The Pharmacogenefics Research Network (PGRN) has matured to the point that there are now numerous network activities, such that an administrative support structure for the network is needed. Many of the PGRN Logistics Resource functions described herein have been historically handled by the PGRN Program Director (Dr. Rochelle Long), commercial meeting planners, or the PharmGKB. With the increased activities of the PGRN, it is unrealistic and an inefficient use of the Dr. Long's scientific expertise to have her and her office serve the network in so many administrative capacifies. Additionally, the PharmGKB has historically been funded under the PGRN, and one of its functions has been to provide the PGRN with a website. However, the PharmGKB will now be funded under a separate RFA and will no longer be part of the PGRN. As such, a PGRN website is needed. Finally, the PGRN holds twice annual scientific meetings, along with face to face Steering Committee meetings, and organization of these meetings could be more efficiently handled through a central PGRN administrafive site than through the current process of government bidding and contracting of meefing planners. Thus, the network is in crifical need of a network resource that would provide logistics infrastructure to the network and its activities.